


Risk

by Shellsan



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge May 2019 [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Universe: Bilbo doesn't leave, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kili is a good bro, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Thorin, Thorin is a sap, only for Bilbo though, seriously, soft thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: There were some risks that come with being a hobbit in a mountain full of dwarves.Written for Day 24: Risk





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Back for my final piece of hobbit fanfiction for probably a good while. This one was really fun to write and I wish I could dedicate more of my time to writing something like this over like 10 000 words, but since I don't have the time to spare for that right now, this will have to do. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, let me know your thoughts in the comments!

**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Twenty-Four:** Risk

 **Fandom:** The Hobbit

 **Pairing:** Thorin/Bilbo

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit

**Risk**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It wasn't that Bilbo didn't care, that he was treated this way; side eyes due to how not dwarvish he was, or sneers when he said something offensive when he didn't mean to.

It was just that he didn't think it was worth any drama.

When he'd agreed to stay in the mountain (sending word back home) instead of leaving straight away like he'd originally planned, Bilbo had known what he was getting into. The risks, and was more than willing to take them if it meant the chance to spend more time with his friends (and crush).

Most of the time it was fine, particularly in the beginning. Most of the dwarrow were there for the war and didn't care to seclude themselves from the other races.

They were also there when it was decreed by Thorin that stealing the archenstone was something Bilbo did for their benefit, and that it should not be held against the hobbit.

However as time wore on, and a year passed, the mountain regaining its former glory, other dwarrow came to live within the mountain as well, and they were less welcoming.

The racial slurs and looks, as he mentioned, were easy enough to deal with. It was when they started getting more physical that things got out of hand.

Walking down one of the halls, he didn't make a noise as one of the middle-aged dwarrow shoved into his shoulder, knocking him off to the side for a moment, as he stumbled and had to catch himself.

“Oi!”

Bilbo jumped a little at the sudden loud voice, rolling his eyes when he looked up to see Kili standing there with a slight frown on his face.

“Something wrong, Kili?” He asked.

The dwarf shook his head. “You there. Stop.”

Blinking in confusion, Bilbo turned to see the dwarf that had just bumped into him looking at Kili with a frown.

“Something the matter, Your Highness?”

Kili narrowed his eyes at the innocent looking dwarf. “Yes, as a matter of a fact there is. I'm sure it was just an accident, but surely you meant to apologise to Master Baggins when you bumped into him?”

For a moment, there was rage on the dwarrows face, but he schooled it quickly, bowing his head. “Of course, my mistake. Apologies, Master Baggins.” He muttered out, before turning and moving away.

Bilbo shook his head in exasperation, not at all surprised by the response. “You didn't have to do that, you know.”

Kili huffed. “Of course I did. Is that common for you?” He asked.

Shrugging a little, Bilbo hummed. “A little. It's not too much of a bother, I promise. Just a few dwarves that don't appreciate having someone else in their territory. Don't worry too much.”

The brunette dwarf sighed. “You're too kind, Master Boggins. But you really should tell Uncle Thorin about this sort of thing so that he can deal with it. You are a hero, one of those pivotal to the reclamation of this mountain. They shouldn't be looking down on you.” He ranted.

Biblo chuckled. “Your righteous anger is all that I need to make me feel better, I promise you Kili. It's honestly not that bad. I will tell Thorin if it gets worse.”

The dwarf didn't look like he believed that, but sighed. “Fine. Now – tell me what all the fuss about you and your 'green things' is that I've been hearing about?”

Bilbo laughed, and let any worries he had fly away as he chattered away with the young prince, grinning widely.

  
  


It was a week later before there was another incident. The same dwarf who had bumped into him the week before had been glaring at him whenever he'd had the chance – which hadn't been all that often considering that Kili had been making it his life mission to spend the majority of his free time with him these days.

It had gotten so bad that their friends had taken to teasing them.

Thorin had looked thoroughly displeased by this, but Bilbo thought it was hilarious.

Not to mention the protectiveness was nice, if a little overbearing.

However on this specific day, Kili had been dragged off to attend to his duties, few though they were, and Bilbo was left wandering to the dining hall on his own for the first time in days.

Humming a little to himself, he relaxed a little, only to find himself being pushed into the cold stone a moment after, dwarrow face too close for his taste, rough hands gripping harshly at his shoulder.

“Filthy Halfling.” He sneered. “How dare you make a fool of me in front of our prince.”

Rolling his eyes, Bilbo scoffed. “I think you did that all on your own, thank you very much. And I'll have you know I'm not half of anything.”

The dwarf glared harder, arm moving to press against Bilbo's neck, cutting off his breathing slightly.

“Watch your mouth. You think anyone cares for you? You're a stain upon our mountain. No-one would miss you if you just disappeared.” He spat.

“Is that so, Master Dorak?” A booming voice asked, shadow appearing from further down the hall to reveal Thorin's form, anger clear on his face as he stepped even closer.

The dwarf who had before been the picture of intimidation looked as though he had no idea what to do in this situation, and part of Bilbo (the more vindictive part of him) was tempted to laugh at the shock on his face.

“Your Majesty.” He muttered, the hold on Bilbo's neck loosening enough that he could duck out quickly, rubbing gently at the sore skin.

“This is quite the conundrum, Master Dorak.” Thorin continued, glare trained on the other dwarf. “I personally, care quite a bit for Master Baggins, and I'm unsure as to what do to with you upon catching you attacking him for no reason.”

Spluttering, 'Dorak' narrowed his eyes. “But your majesty, he doesn't belong here. He is no dwarf-”

“Silence.”

Jaw clicking shut, Dorak looked thunderous.

But his look couldn't even compare to the rage on Thorin's face. “How dare you say such a thing? Master Baggins is one of the few who joined my company in our journey to reclaim our home, and you will do well to remember your place.”

Before the dwarf could respond, Thorin held up his hand. “I advise you not to say another word, unless you plan to spend the next few _months_ in the dungeons.”

Satisfied when nothing was said in response, Thorin nodded. “Good. I will see to your punishment shortly. Until then.”

Looking over his shoulder, he gestured for a couple guards who were behind to grab him. “Escort Master Dorak to the dungeons for the afternoon. Perhaps there he will cool his head and re-think his stance.”

The guards nodded in assent, grabbing the disgruntled dwarf on either side and dragging him off.

Once they were out of sight, Thorin turned his narrowed eyes to Bilbo, eyes softened slightly at the sight of the purpling skin. “You must get that seen to.” He mentioned. “But first I must ask – why did you not mention that the dwarrow were giving you trouble? I would have dealt with it.”

Bilbo shook his head. “It wasn't that important in comparison to everything that you have to do. Honestly, if it had been this bad I would have to you about it. But this is first time I've ever been attacked. I promise.”

Thorin only frowned more. “Not important? I should think, Master Baggins, I have proven your health and safety to be of the _utmost_ importance to me.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “ _Thorin_.” And wasn't it weird to hear the dwarfs name after so many pleasantries fit for the king? “You're being dramatic and I'll thank you to stop.”

He couldn't help the snort at the hobbit s disgruntled look. Only Bilbo.

“Dramatic am I? And if this situation had been reversed? Or if it had been one of our friends who had been bullied like this in a place where they were meant to be safe? Would it be dramatic then too?” He raised a brow in challenge, sighing at the look on Bilbo's face.

“Of course not. But I'm not a dwarf. I expected some push back when I decided to stay here, Thorin. A few slurs from those who don't understand other cultures are hardly enough to get in a tiff about.”

Thorin was tempted to punch the wall in frustration at the easy dismissal.

“I'll thank you not to speak of yourself like that, Master Baggins. Any problems you have are worth any troubles I need to go through to solve.”

Bilbo couldn't help but smile a little at that. “You're going soft, Thorin.” He teased, trying to lighten the situation.

Reaching out to brush a rough finger of Bilbo's cheek, Thorin shook his head ruefully. “Only when it comes to you, Ghivashel.” He promised, amused at the way the hobbit's cheeks pinked. Perhaps it was time he pursued his hobbit properly.

“Careful, Thorin. We're in public and you might give people the wrong idea.” Biblo warned.

“And if that idea isn't so wrong.”

Bilbo huffed a little. “Then you should probably endeavour to use my _name_ as a first step.”

Thorin chuckled. “Very well, Bilbo. If that is your wish.”

“Dwarves.”

The word was exasperated, but loving all the same, so Thorin didn't take it to heart.

“Come. I don't want to leave this wound any longer.” He said instead, motioning for Bilbo to walk beside him, grinning when the hobbit didn't hesitate, before turning to glare at anyone who looked at them wrong as they moved through the mountain.

His hobbit might be willing to take risks with his own health, but Thorin would be sure from this moment that the only risk, was happiness.

Because he would give the whole world to Bilbo.

His love, his treasure, his One.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout ideas and stuff at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!


End file.
